Are You Sure?
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Set after Sarah's wedding in the finale. Nora reveals that she's scared for Kitty to Brody and then asks him to stay. Nora/Brody oneshot.


**Authors Note: **First Brothers & Sisters fic for me, by the looks of things this is also the first Brody/Nora fic which I'm kind of surprised and wary about. So far only watched Brody's episodes of the show since the earlier DVDs haven't arrived yet and I don't want to watch more online. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or its characters.

* * *

><p>Nora was sat on the sofa in her living room when she heard the kitchen door unlock. Knowing it would be Brody she stayed where she was, allowing him to find her. She had changed out of the dress she had wore to Sarah's wedding earlier in the day and all her relatives had departed from her house so she was in a simple t-shirt and jeans with a glass of wine in front of her.<p>

When Brody entered the room she noticed he had a different outfit on too but it wasn't any less casual or any smarter that what he had gave Sarah away in. He sat down next to her, neither feeling any need to break the silence they were currently in. After a few more minutes Nora spoke, "Our daughter is married and with both of us there. I honestly didn't know if she was ever going to accept us being together and then I saw you walk down the aisle with her and everything seemed to fit into place like it was supposed to."

"I know what you mean." Brody clasped her hand in his and smiled as he felt her lace their fingers through each other and rest her head on his shoulder yet sensed there was still something bothering her, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Kitty's pregnant which is incredible new but means that she won't be able to get any more treatment if she gets ill again. I want her to be happy with her own family more than most things I could wish for Brody but I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

He looked down at the mass of dark hair covering the top of his arm and falling across his chest, hating that she had to go through so much. "Look, I know I don't know your kids well but I have children too and have realized that, no matter what we want for them, they will take their own paths and even if it hurts us we have to let them.

Deep down she knew he was right, "Since when were you the most logical philosopher out of the two of us?"

"I don't think I'll ever take that crown from you. Gosh, that is what you are if nothing else Nora Holden," he said with a soft laugh and kissed the top of her head.

Within a minute she had moved to put her arms around his waist, snuggling in to the familiar warm embrace. They sat in this same position for a while talking about anything they could think of with no consideration for how late it was getting. As the time passed they both noticed the other's breathing was gradually slowing as they got tired, eventually they were yawning more than actual talking so Brody carefully untangled their bodies and stood up,

"I should head back to the RV now."

He was almost out of the door when he heard her quietly speak to him,

"Don't go."

Surprised at her request he turned back to face her, "Are you sure Nora?"

She closed her eyes as she thought deeply over her answer, "All I am sure of is that I don't want to have to wait until breakfast to see you ."

"Me either but you've been through a lot today and I would have thought you would want to be alone for a bit."

"Todays events have taught me that my family - dysfunctional as it may be - are all that I need. And you are part of this family; I need you Brody." She was also standing by this point, only a couple of footsteps between them.

He had seen her being this honest before but never this vulnerable and he had to use all of his restraint to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her once more and never letting go since he knew she hadn't finished what she wanted to say to him.

"I have to be positive you aren't going to leave me again thought, because if I let you in and you vanish I think it would destroy me."

"i couldn't do that to us - I found that out the last time. You are the only person I've cared about this much and when that day in the future comes when you find the perfect man for you and you want rid of me I'll allow you to go. I just want you to have the best possible life because you deserve it all.

She took a step closer to him as she replied, "From now on I will never want rid of you because I have my perfect guys as long as he stays with me."

They smiled at each other before Brody closed the gap and ran a hand down her cheek, "I love you, even at three-thirty in the morning when you are in your cute chill-out clothes and look exhausted after our daughter's wedding."

Nora blushed slightly and tried to turn away to hide her face but couldn't as he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. They broke apart and she looked into his eyes as she replied with her own feelings, "I love you Nick Brody, even after you keep walking out on me and don't wear a suit to a wedding and keep me talking until silly hours of the morning about things that we could talk about during any day." Her hands travelled up and around his neck as their lips met again in a deeper kiss and they moved in the direction of the staircase.


End file.
